Sonya Blade
Mortal Kombat (1992) "'''Sonya' is a member of a top U.S. Special Forces unit. Her team was hot on the trail of Kano's Black Dragon organization. They followed them to an uncharted island where they were ambushed by Shang Tsung's personal army."'' *'U.S. Special Forces' Mortal Kombat 3 "'''Sonya' disappeared after the first tournament but was later rescued from the Outworld by Jax. After returning to Earth she and Jax try to warn the U.S. Government of the looming Outworld menace. Lacking proof, they watch helplessly as Shao Kahn begins his invasion."'' Mortal Kombat 4 "After her journey into the Outworld and 'Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, '''Sonya becomes a member of Earth's own Outworld Investigation Agency. Her first mission leads her to join Liu Kang on his quest to aid the troubled Thunder God, Raiden. She must survive long enough to warn her government of the new menace brought by Quan Chi."'' Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance "Agent '''Sonya Blade' and her team had finished their mission of demolishing any known ancient inter-realm portals when she received word from Jax that the Agency's portal chamber had been destroyed. With no means for traversing the realms, Sonya realized that there were now two agents lost in Outworld. The first had been the ninja cyborg Cyrax, whom the Agency had lost contact with some time ago. And now Agent Kenshi, originally sent to find Cyrax, was lost as well. She would have to find a way to get to Outworld and bring them home."'' "'''Sonya' was instructed to accompany Jax to an island in the Lost Sea where the Thunder God Raiden would meet them. The island had once been thelocation of her first Mortal Kombat tournament a decade ago. Not it was an abandoned reminder of the struggle between Earthrealm and the forces of evil. As she and the other heroes waited for Raiden to appear, she came to the realization that this time she had no plan of attack. All Sonya knew for sure was that somehow she had to rescue her fellow agents. As her Special Forces training dictated, no man would be left behind."'' Mortal Kombat: Deception "An officer of the Special Forces in Earthrealm, '''Sonya Blade' came to Outworld at Raiden's request to kombat the Deadly Alliance and to locate and rescue two of her missing agents. Though she never found them, she took part in the assault on Shang Tsung's palace."'' Moveset ''Mortal Kombat'' (1992) Special Moves *Energy Rings *Leg Grab *Square Wave Punch 'Fatality' *'Fiery Kiss of Death' ---- ''Mortal Kombat 3'' / Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 / Mortal Kombat Trilogy Special Moves *Energy Rings *Leg Grab *Rising Bicycle Kick *Square Wave Punch 'Animality' *'Hawk Rip' 'Brutality' 'Fatalities' *'Fiery Kiss of Death' *'Pulse Kiss' ---- ''Mortal Kombat 4'' / Mortal Kombat Gold Special Moves *Air Leg Throw *Energy Rings *Inverted Bicycle Kick *Kartwheel *Leg Grab *Rising Bicycle Kick *Square Wave Punch Weaponry *Wind Blade 'Fatalities' *'Scissor Split' *'Slice Kiss' ---- ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Special Moves *Flying Kick *Poisonous Kiss 'Fatality' *'Intoxicating Kiss''' ---- ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Special Moves *Armed Forces *Face Planter *Flying Boots *Kiss of Death ---- Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Special Moves & Enhanced Special Moves *Air Drop **'Air Strikes' *Arc Kick **'Arc Wave' *Energy Ring Blast **'Rings of Justice' *Kartwheel **'Kartwheel Bash' *Kiss **'Deadly Kiss' *Leg Grab **'Krazy Legs' 'X-Ray Move' *'SF Beat Down' 'Fatalities' *'Kut-Throat' *'Scissor Split' ---- Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Special Moves *Bicycle Kick *Deadly Kiss *Kartwheel Flip *Leg Grab *Ring of Doom *Square Wave Punch 'Fatalities' *'Kiss of Death' *'Neck Breaker' Videos Biographies ---- ---- &''' ---- ---- ---- BioKard Arcade Endings *Sonya Blade ' *'Sonya Blade''' Category:Female Kombatants Category:Female Lieutenants Category:Human Female Characters Category:Earthrealm Kombatants